


What I can't tell you

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	What I can't tell you

That the smell of man-in suit  
(When your face is pressed to the  
Thin cotton of his shirt  
And his body is warm against your cheek)  
Is better than any perfume

What else?

That I like walking the streets in the dark,  
Especially when it is raining  
My life is sodium-orange  
And it is the only time I am real.

How far can I go here?

Sometimes, when I make a mistake  
And someone’s curt  
I ache all over, From my chest outwards  
And want to cry

What do I really want to say?

God yes, I do want you to Smirk at me  
And punish me  
(Or pay me attention?)  
And how wrong is that  
My shadow should object strongly  
(But it is dark)


End file.
